Fusion
Fusion began on April 9, 2015, and ended on May 8, 2015. The event was themed around [http://fuse.wikia.com/wiki/Fuse_Wiki| Fuse]. This event is set within a location known as the Fuse Research Facility, where many people from different worlds are gathered with promise of attaining godlike power if they obtain a substance known at Fuse, and with a number of sinister beings lurking behind the scenes, the need for such powers grows dire by the second. It was hosted by Librarian Cat, Verite, and Atomyk. It can be found [https://www.iwakuroleplay.com/threads/the-murder-games-vi-fusion-ic.105616/ here]. Participants * Arya Stark - Fifth Death * C-3PO - Third Death * Cell - Twelfth Death * Claire Bennett - Ninth Death * Cole MacGrath * Elizabeth Keen - Second Death * Ellie * Ellis * Fox McCloud - Eighteenth Death * Garnet * Gaz Membrane - Fifteenth Death * Handsome Jack - Tenth Death * Hester Shaw * Hope Estheim - Thirteenth Death * Hua Mulan - First Death * Ika Musume - Seventeenth Death * Jade Curtiss * Jameson Locke - Sixteenth Death * Jeffrey Sprit * Johnny Cade - Fourteenth Death * L Lawliet - Eleventh Death * Librarian Cat * Luke fon Fabre * Matt Murdock - Eighth Death * Nanami Yasuri * Naoki Kashima - Sixth Death * Natalia * Patchouli Knowledge * Pietro Maximoff * Quote * Raymond Reddington * River Tam * Rose Wilson * Sadao Maou * Seventh Doctor * Shiemi Moriyama * Springtrap * The Stalk * Tails - Seventh Death * Touma Kamijou * Trina - Fourth Death Death Order Hua Mulan - MURDERED! INNOCENT! '''SHOT THROUGH THE HEAD!' Elizabeth Keen - ''EXECUTED! INNOCENT! '"ACCIDENT!"'' C-3PO - ''MURDERED! INNOCENT! '''ENGULFED IN FLAMES!'' Trina - DIED! TRAITOR! '''DISINTEGRATION!' Arya Stark - ''EXECUTED! SINGULARIST! '''ENGULFED IN FLAMES!' Naoki Kashima - ''HAUNTED! INNOCENT! '''HONORABLE DEATH!' Tails - ''MURDERED! CULTIST! '''HUNG!' Matt Murdock - ''MURDERED! INNOCENT! '''IMPALED!' Claire Bennett - ''MURDERED! INNOCENT! '''HEAD CRUSHED!' Handsome Jack - ''MURDERED! INNOCENT! '''SHOT OVER AND OVER!' L Lawliet - ''MURDERED! INNOCENT! '''IMPALED!' Cell - ''EXECUTED! TRAITOR! '''LEFT BEHIND!' Hope Estheim - ''DIED! INNOCENT! '''LEFT BEHIND!' Johnny Cade - ''DIED! INNOCENT! '''LEFT BEHIND!' Gaz Membrane - ''DIED! INNOCENT! '''LEFT BEHIND!' Jameson Locke - DIED! INNOCENT! LEFT BEHIND!'' Ika Musume'' - DIED! INNOCENT! LEFT BEHIND!'' Fox McCloud - DIED! INNOCENT! '''LEFT BEHIND!' Other Characters * Aleister Crowley * Asch * Albert Wesker * Aoko Aozaki * Arch Demon Akibahara * Chris Redfield (α) * Chris Redfield (β) * Edward Cullen * Freddy Fazbear * Funny Valentine (AI) * Jade Curtiss * Kirei Kotomine * Mary Eunice McKee * Monokuma * Motoharu Tsuchimikado * Naomi Nakashima * Neko Spirits * Pretty Boy * Remilia Scarlet * Sachiko Shinozaki * Shredder * Slade Wilson * Soto * Soto's Dog * The Freelancer * Trish Dailey * Ultibahara Chapter Details '''Prologue - "The Waiting Room"' Survivors are promised money and godlike power from a being known as the Prophet in exchange for their participation in a tour of his Fuse Collection Facility, a place hidden deep in a jungle island and heavily guarded by members of the Cult of Singularity, though not everyone arrives by choice. No matter how they arrive, Librarian Cat introduces himself as their tour guide and leaves the group to mingle in the waiting room, follow him into the library, or investigate the terminal room to see what information they could learn. In the waiting room, Ellie finds herself freed from the dead version of her world, and after lashing out at Cole MacGrath and C-3PO, befriends Arya Stark, the two swearing never to hurt each other as they plan to stay together. Jeffrey Sprit makes it known he would love to possess Cole's Conduit DNA, which Cole explains is impossible. Meanwhile in the terminal room, Pietro Maximoff discovers the password to the Fuse facility files as Naoki, Natalia, and Ika Musume quarrel amongst each other. They only learn a bit about the Cult of Singularity before the Prophet shuts down their access. Ellis, Hope, and Mulan bond in the library, Ellis developing a crush on Mulan as he explains what movies are, and young Nanami Yasuri reveals her powers to the group, particularly threatening Touma Kamijou with them. Soon enough, Librarian Cat summons everyone to meet with him in order to start the tour. Chapter One - "Meet the Prophet" The group finds themselves in front of a screen, which displays the portrait of an older man they assume to be the Prophet. The Prophet himself explains that he will meet the group soon enough, but for now they should enjoy the tour. And they do, following Librarian Cat into the facility, where he gives them the chance to do some exploring. Most participants make a beeline for the storage area, which turns out to be a large maze; as a result, they split into groups during exploration. The first group, led by Touma Kamijou, run into Sister Mary Eunice McKee, who leads them further into the maze. Naoki attacks her when she lets her demonic side appear, but he finds her immune to attack. The nun leads everyone to a strange man who reveals himself as Arch Demon Akibahara. Taunting the group for a while, Akibahara attempts to lure Cole MacGrath to his side with his revived girlfriend Trish Dailey as bait; however, Jeffrey Sprit is able to convince Cole to kill the false Trish instead. Akibahara then attacks the group, keeping them at bay until someone breaks in, killing Mary Eunice and Akibahara's human form. Akibahara escapes, and the person who rescued them introduces himself as Kirei Kotomine. Kotomine explains that they are not on a normal tour, but in a Murder Game, and he hints that he has plans he needs to see to before leaving the group with a way out of the maze. During this time, Cole and Nanami Yasuri bond, as do Ika and Naoki. The second group, led by Rose Wilson, faces off against robotic enemies led by Freddy Fazbear. As they fight the robots off, Rose notices a green dog that she mistakes for Garfield Logan; the group finds that the dog is an alien known as Tatdo, who offers to help them in exchange for mediating between himself and his master, Soto. The group tries to help, but quickly resorts to tricking Tatdo when Soto is too hard to talk to. Leaving a crying Soto behind as Tatdo escapes, the group goes into a storage room to pick up snacks and supplies. Elsewhere, Quote and Shiemi meet Chris Redfield, who promises to help them escape. Before they can be led off, however, another Chris Redfield joins them, saying the Chris with them is fake. The two side with the second Chris, and the first Chris reveals himself as a corrupted servant of Akibahara, attacking them and telling Shiemi about Rin Okumura's fate in the Silent Hill Incident to break her. They manage to defeat him, however, and the real Chris helps them heal their wounds. Outside the maze, Pietro Maximoff, Hua Mulan, and Ellis find the dead body of Naomi Nakashima. Pietro also successfully cracks a code and earns some Fuse, before teaming up with Luke to find out how Naomi died. He gets the first three letters of a name "Fre-" before the screen glitches out. Ellis teaches Mulan how to use a gun, and Hope and L Lawliet begin to ally with each other. However, tragedy strikes as Mulan is found dead, shot in the head. Those who escaped the Storage Area discover the maze hadn't really existed, and receive a message from one known as The Freelancer, who also finally came up to Pietro and Luke as Naomi's murderer. As Pietro, Luke, and Trina start investigating, The Stalk and Cole start flirting…until Jeffery tricks Cole into swapping powers with him. Jeffrey tries to defend this by saying it will save his people, but is attacked by The Stalk until both are talked down. Chris Redfield explains what Murder Games are and that he and Kotomine were sent to the Fuse Facility to stop this one, but Kotomine has wandered off to do his own thing. Chris also hints that there are more than just Traitors to look out for. Patchouli Knowledge has an asthma attack, and Luke uses a healing spell before Tails can perform CPR. Cell joins the group, and Librarian Cat orders everyone to the Mysterious Door. Inside, the group finds the ghost of Mulan, and are told by the Prophet via intercom that the Freelancer released hallucinogenic gas into the storage area, and that he is most likely a Singularist. He also locks them in a room until they can vote for who they think killed Mulan so the Traitor can be executed. Pietro gets votes at first, due to the idea that he could steal a gun or throw a bullet at high speed, and was in the same area as Mulan and Ellis, but Naoki makes a case for Elizabeth Keen being the culprit, citing her absence from any groups and Raymond Reddington's eagerness to defend her. Kotomine randomly runs screaming through two portals in the middle of voting which throws the group off a bit, but Elizabeth gets everyone back on track as she tries to defend herself. Cole tries to plead for Elizabeth's life while Reddington and Naoki fight, as Reddington's daughter Elizabeth calls Naoki's friend Ika a freak and causes her to break down. Chapter Two - "The Freelancer" Elizabeth is executed while The Freelancer hacks in to watch with glee. The Prophet announces that Elizabeth was killed by The Freelancer and that she was innocent. As she joins Mulan as a ghost, a Golden Freddy plush toy in her arms, and the group is told that their goal now is to kill The Freelancer before he can destroy the Fuse facility and kill everyone. The group takes a few moments to mourn the death of Elizabeth, and the Prophet warns Nanami to not provoke him, as she voted for him and not another tourist. Reddington provokes The Stalk, however, as he points a gun at Ika, and The Stalk temporarily paralyzes him. Once he recovers, he tells Elizabeth that he is her father, and the two become closer than ever. Elizabeth also gets closer to Gaz Membrane, who allows Elizabeth to possess her. Meanwhile, Ellis leads Mulan off to confess his feelings for her. Naoki, Ika, Garnet, and Natalia decide to face off against rogue robots in the robotics area, but first must defuse a bomb. Naoki is able to crack the code and slow the bomb, but troubles aren't over for the group as four powerful robots attack. As Naoki, Natalia, and Garnet take them on, Ika is the victim of a prank, courtesy of Elizabeth. In order to help save her friends when the battle takes a turn for the worse, Natalia allows Pretty Boy to possess her, and the battle is won. Naoki goes back to the computer to deactivate the bomb, only to find that The Freelancer hacked the system and sets the bomb off anyway. However, it's a minor explosion somewhere else in the facility, so all of this is for nothing, save for Naoki vowing to find Pretty Boy a proper body after the Murder Game in exchange for Natalia's freedom. In the weapons area, the environment is relatively peaceful at first. Arya and Ellie continue to become close as they spar together, as do Hope, L, and Luke. Nanami and Cell also talk, both having a mutual respect for each other and their incredible powers. The calm is interrupted as Cole tries once again to get his powers back from Jeffrey, who refuses and tries instead to give Cole the power to revive the dead, which he begrudgingly accepts. Cell then threatens to absorb Cole's powers, which only increases the tensions. Luckily, things diffuse as Cell doesn't act on his threats, and Ellis and Mulan have friendly conversation with Cole and Stalk. During all this, Shredder arrives to watch the sparring, and begins to fight Tails when provoked. Rose allies with Tails and Shredder fights them both, summoning ninja minions out of nowhere. Tails and Rose fight until they have an advantage over Shredder, but Shredder then retreats with his minions. The group going after The Freelancer arrive at the C.D.O.M. area, where they find that they need to shut down the centrifuge machine and replace its battery, which Pietro and Patchouli team up to do. The two start to develop a friendship, and Jameson Locke and C-3PO join the group as they gain access to the C.D.O.M. Touma runs from Springtrap, horrified by the animatronic, and Springtrap vows to kill him, until Patchouli impresses him by not being afraid. As the group enters the C.D.O.M. room, they find Sachiko waiting for them. She taunts them when they ask where the Freelancer is, then attacks with her scissors. As the group fights back, Sachiko summons an army of Heartless and the Undead to aide her. The group manages to subdue her with powerful attacks, and Sachiko and her army evaporate as if they were nothing but illusions. The Doctor then joins the group as they ready to find The Freelancer, and Pietro and Patchouli decide to become partners. Elsewhere in the facility, Kotomine and Chris, sent by the Coalition to stop the Arch Demon from turning this Murder Game into a second ''Silent Hill Incident'', try to find a device to bring the dead survivors to life. Suddenly, they're interrupted by Jade Curtiss, who Kotomine remembers from the Monokuma Incident he participated in, as he was put into one of the Mira-Curtiss virtual reality programs during the event. Jade tells the two that some of his conglomerate's product of virtual reality simulators and artificial intelligence programs have been stolen and brought to the Fuse facility, and he's trying to find the thief. Kotomine allows Jade to join Chris and himself, the priest and business man on rather prickly terms with each other as they traverse through the facility. The opponents in the three areas are revealed to be the 'plans' The Freelancer was to use to destroy the facility, and the group is congratulated for their efforts, only for a fire to break out in the weapons area, instigated by a Traitor in order to kill C-3PO. There is no time to really investigate, as The Freelancer makes himself known in the Docking Bay Area, heavily powered by Fuse. He manages to pick out one of the Traitors in the group, Trina, and disintegrates her. Despite being powered up by Fuse, The Freelancer is easily defeated by the group, and The Prophet tells them all to vote as the ghosts are teleported away and replaced by Kotomine, Chris, and Jade. Nanami leads a rogue vote for the Prophet's mother that ends in her getting all the votes for that instead, and Red and Natalia try to kill each other. Handsome Jack, Claire Bennett, and Fox McCloud all arrive as Cole accuses Arya of being a Cultist. Arya confesses to this and earns a majority of votes, ultimately beating out Cell to be the one voted out. Nanami gets a warning to never cheat the system again or else, and Arya kisses Ellie goodbye before getting executed, and is revealed to be a Singularist. Chapter Three - "Supernatural Guidance" The Prophet is furious, and breaks his usually formal demeanor as he tells everyone that there is now a new enemy, the Cult Against Singularity, whose goal is to destroy the Fuse facility and kill the group. One member, The Freelancer, is dead, leaving The President, The Godfather, and The Demon. The Prophet also introduces his new assistant Monokuma, and Librarian Cat leads the group to living quarters to rest for the night. The group tries to recover from both Arya's clever trick and just how horrifying her execution was, and go their seperate ways. Those who go into the training area meet Monokuma, who is rather perplexed by the whole situation. He turns the training area into a classroom, and rags on both the students and the Prophet, before fighting the group. Despite valiant efforts, the group fails because Gaz gets killed, though fortunately it was all a simulation. Monokuma then offers a chance to learn who one of the Traitors is if someone would either wear his trademark blonde wig and flirt with two people of different genders, or vote for the Prophet. No one goes for it. In the living quarters, Nanami attempts to give Cole her powers, but Cole can't handle her abilities. They head to the computer room to try and get information, and The Stalk kisses Cole, who is a bit creeped out by her advances. He tries to use Arya as the user but can't figure out her password, and the now omnipresent Arya ends up messing with their minds instead of giving them a password. Diring this, Naoki and Natalia are attacked by ghosts haunting the living quarters, and Quote manages to get drunk on some wine despite being a robot. Ellie, still heartbroken by the loss of Arya, wanders into the hallway, and runs into a Crossed. With the aid of Fox McCloud, Luke, and Jade, she manages to escape. Jade makes snide remarks about Arya, which angers Ellie enough to attack him. They all split up shortly thereafter. Luke and Jade end up in a decrepit area as Ellie and Fox face off against Albert Wesker and a monster of his that successfully injures Ellie. Fortunately, Arya sends troops to Ellie's aid, and the four are able to safely escape. A small group goes into the kitchen to find food, but find Neko-Arc instead. After a conversation with the little creature, it takes the group to the Great Cat Kingdom, where they must revive her through food and a healing spell. Pietro and Patchouli fall in love in record time and learn about Murder Games and the Arch Demon from a Neko-Arc who works at a cafe. They return to the Fuse facility, Neko-Arc becomes an official companion, and everyone starts dancing. Chapter Four - "A Presidential Escape" During the night, horrible noise is heard, and it's revealed that Arya haunted Naoki during the night and killed him. Explosions ring out through the facility, and Librarian Cat leads the group out of the living quarters, giving them instructions on how to get out alive as rogue robots begin to attack. Mulan revives and rejoins with Ellis at this time, as she managed to solve five riddles before anyone else. Ellis confesses his love for her, which surprises Mulan, but they join Rose, Hester, and Sadao in fighting robots before they can fully talk it out. Deathstroke arrives and Rose rejects him, and she and Sadao beat his machines. Those not fighting slip off to unlock the three area doors, having to brave through a crumbling pathway which leaves The Doctor with burns and Patchouli and Pietro with speed-reducing goo. They successfully manage to deduce the password for another door, which is Funny Valentine, and Natalia unlocks the third by defeating her clone in the training room. Meanwhile, Arya sends Naoki back to life and he meets Pretty Boy once reunited with Natalia. Arya creates a physical form to taunt Touma. The group arrives at the B.D.O.M. and reunites with Jade, Fox, Luke, and Ellie, only to face zombies as they try to solve even more puzzles. Pietro tries to solve one puzzle with only the hint of ten squared to go off of, but Librarian Cat runs in and explains that he was supposed to believe he was doing ten ten related things as if it was common knowledge. Neko-Arc ends up smacking him. Tails and Nanami end up in the other area, and must hit raqcuetballs at targets. Nanami fights off zombies while Tails misses targets, finally getting so fed up he shoots them instead. Edward Cullen inexplicably shows up to charm Mulan and give her hints to a password, then he leaves. Kotomine punches a door down, and the group finally get into the damn B.D.O.M. Monokuma informs them that Tails was murdered, and they either need to fix or destroy the B.D.O.M., as the Fuse inside it was contaminated. The group chooses to fix the B.D.O.M., and Nanami suspects Cole of being a Traitor, as Tails left some smudged writing in blood that looked like Cole's name. Howeveer, the group moves on before further inquiry can be made, and the group finds themselves up against The President, aka Funny Valentine and his clones. The group manages to fell the three clones easily, and Nanami defeats Funny himself, but not before he kills Matt Murdock, Claire Bennett, and Handsome Jack. The group then ends up in a trial, where Monokuma tells them that Tails is a Cultist, three will be executed, Springtrap gets a second vote for finding a Monocoin, and anyone who votes for The Prophet gets a hint towards a Traitor at the cost of their life. Nanami decides to vote for The Prophet, much to Touma and Cole's horror, and Cole takes all powers she has, gaining not only his back, but all powers she had. He also convinces everyone to vote for Cell, as the blood can be interpreted as saying Cole or Cell. Cell goes crazy and attacks everyone, but Cole shuts that down fast. People also vote for Hope despite the blood writing. Chapter Five - "Crossing the Bridge" Nobody is executed, but The Prophet orders everyone to retrieve a black microphone from a portal that shows your deepest desires. Even ghosts are allowed to go through. Some, like Touma and Garnet, don't face any temptations. Others, like Pietro and The Stalk, face sexual temptations. Kotomine faces his dead wife, and Chris Redfield faces his sister. Tails sees Cosmo one last time, and Arya finds nothingness. Outside of it all, Naoki and Natalia become an item, and Patchouli confesses to Pietro her identity as a Cultist, which he is not upset about. Jade confronts Cole about what he saw in his portal, but Cole stays quiet. Chapter Six - "The True Cultists" The group gets free of the portal, and The Prophet reveals his true identity as Freddy Fazbear. He tells them all that he set the entire thing up as a Murder Game, and that the dead are actually data he stole using Replica Technology. Patchouli gets a surge of power for fulfilling her role as a Cultist, and all Cultists and ghosts attack. Hope becomes Despair and Remilia Scarlet possesses Patchouli. Freddy and Monokuma have a snark-off, and Wesker duels Chris. Touma and The Stalk bake a cake because they're fed up with the ridiculousness of this situation. Monokuma tries to tell people to vote for Traitors, as only two remain, but Cole convinces everyone not to. Final Chapter - "Demon Lord Ultibahara" Freddy kicks Monokuma out and summons Ultibahara, a fusion of The Godfather and The Demon. Players fight him, despite the fact that he's practically impossible to defeat. Ghosts also are tangible enough to join in the fight, so they do. Epilogue Details Ultibahara suddenly decides to withdraw from the fight, effectively ending the ordeal that the Survivors had been forced to go through. After pointing out that Nanami, Cole, and Jade had mysteriously disappeared, Freddy Fazbear congratulates the participants for surviving the Murder Game, allowing access to the promised Fuse that would grant those who would come into contact with it great, god-like powers. The job tentatively done for now, Kotomine sighs a tired breath, intending to leave without a word and come back to the Coalition Headquarters, but not before Chris would stop him, recruiting Naoki, Natalia, and Elizabeth to their cause before he left, bringing Pretty Boy and The Stalk, who is expecting payment for her services to the Coalition, back as well. The Doctor exchanges his farewells with Hope, Luke, and Mulan, who also exchanges goodbyes with her acquaintances, including Hester Shaw and Ellis, with whom she would share a brief kiss. Pietro, declining the offer to join the Coalition, decides to travel with Patchouli back to her world, reflecting on the experiences that the two of them had gone through together during the course of the Murder Game. The Doctor is visited by his future self, who gives Hope a cybernetic prosthetic arm, lets Pietro keep the TARDIS key so that he can summon him, and gives his past self a warning concerning the upcoming war with Akibahara. Rose Wilson reveals herself as one of the undiscovered Traitors to Sadao and the rest of the Survivors, before her father, Deathstroke, would appear and threaten her to join him. Sadao decides to stand up for Rose, not allowing Deathstroke to lay a hand on her and wards him off. Rose offers Sadao the opportunity to join the Teen Titans, to which Sadao accepts. Tails, after repairing his plane, eventually has to stay on the island until he figures out a way to restore his body. Quote, meanwhile, brings Shiemi back to his world. River Tam, after exchanging farewells, returns to her world, where oddly enough, Desmond Miles and a man named Crichton are waiting for her. Elsewhere, Cole would reveal himself to be the other undiscovered Traitor, using his power to stop Ellie's heart for a moment and briefly attack Jeffrey. With that, he disappeared in a flash, musing on how he didn't even need any Fuse now that he was already as powerful as a god. Arya would scream helplessly as Ellie's heart stopped, sinking into despair as she reflects on how she had always been forsaken, even by the Coalition. Cole later muses on the fact that he had been working for the masterminds of the event in exchange for Fuse, but now he didn't need it anymore. He decides he would still try to stay in their good graces and that he would track down Nanami. Back at the Coalition Headquarters, Makoto would be seen speaking with Kieran, expressing his worries over not only the phenomena of the Murder Games, as well as Arch Demon Akibahara, but also of a mysterious Reaper threat that he had picked up earlier while monitoring other Murder Games. Before they could get far in the conversation, however, Makoto's attention is grabbed by Jennifer, who relays to him troubling information that key data like profile information on recruits and virtual reality data have gone completely missing. Because the data was supposed to be so secure, Kieran mentions the possibility that a double agent working for Akibahara may be lurking within the Coalition. In an unspecified location, it is revealed that the Coalition agent who had taken the key data, as well as the one who had stolen Jade Curtiss's technology and planned the Murder Game, was Revan, who is seen speaking with Monokuma. Jade appears and forces Revan to pay compensation for the unlawful use of his company's products. Revan, using his Force powers, attempts to intimidate Jade out of the demand, but he is unaffected, strangely enough. After persisting in receiving payment, as well as revealing that he was the one who tipped off the Coalition that there was a traitor in their midst, Jade extends his offer by saying that if Revan chose, he would be given access to more of Jade's products and technology from across the multiverse, given that he is paid handsomely. With that, Revan reluctantly agrees, deciding he may as well make use of this opportunity. Jeffery Sprit is confronted by Elliot, who reveals that he did not want Fuse from Jeffery at all, for he could get that from Revan if he needed to. Instead, Elliot had been hoping to take Jeffery's powers away from him, but now couldn't with them in Cole's possession. Annoyed that Jeffery couldn't be of use to him, Elliot reveals that Jeffery's sister was never revived and has his associate end Jeffery's life. When Touma, by complete accident, believe it or not, is transported back to his home world without being given any chance to return to the tour to complete his mission, the one who had assigned him the job, Motoharu Tsuchimikado simply accepts his findings. In the center of Academy City of Touma's world, within a place called the Windowless Building, Tsuchimikado relays Touma's findings, including talk of the Murder Games and Arch Demon Akibahara, among other things, to a man named Aleister Crowley. Tsuchimikado inquires on what the best choice of action would be, and Crowley simply says that their plans will stay as they are for now, as he is not concerned with Akibahara. Before long, however, Crowley mentions someone called Fiamma of the Right, who may or may not be a hindrance to his plans. After Kotomine submits his Fuse Incident Report to the Holy Church and Mage's Association, Aoko Aozaki decides that the Association has waited far too long, and confronts the vice director, Bathomeloi Lorelei. There, she expresses her grievances, as well as concerns over what she feels like an "ultimate" Murder Game that may happen in the near future. When inquired on what her intended course of action is, Aoko drops the name of Shiki Tohno, and begins discussing her plan. Meanwhile, in another unknown place, Akibahara appears before Arya, persuading her into joining him and his cause for Ellie's sake and to exact revenge upon Cole. Arya agrees and becomes a part of his cause, effectively turning her back on the Coalition with that. Afterlife Details Unlike the other Murder Events, which either featured an Afterlife system that brought every murdered and executed participant to another section within the Game, or simply did not have an Afterlife system like the Tales did, this particular Murder Game instead had those who were murdered and executed become "ghosts" that were still able to regularly interact with the other participants, though unable to physically interact and help out. After a number of rounds had passed, the ghosts would eventually disappear and be brought to a sort of "game show" like scenario. Here, they answer questions, and if they are correct, they are awarded units of Fuse. Acquiring a certain number of units will allow one to return to the world of the living and go back to participating. As it turned out, the "ghosts" were actually manifestations of memory data that had been uploaded to the Fuse facility's mainframe upon the characters' deaths. Most of those that died were eventually downloaded into new bodies made with the replica technology seen in ''The Ties That Bind''. Trivia * In-Universe, this event is known as the "Fuse Incident". * Joshua Kiryu makes a cameo appearance in the event. * In [http://teentitans.wikia.com Teen Titans] canon, Soto's Dog is never given a proper name. However, in Fusion he goes by the name Tatdo. * Similar to Ratchet in Monokuma Rising, Fusion has a character who joined late (Cell) take the place of a Traitor (Trina) who was unable to participate in the event. * Unlike most other standard Murder Game style events that generally just have Survivor and Traitor roles pre-assigned, this one also has a good amount of additional pre-assigned roles, such as "Singularist" and "Cultist." * Fusion has received a very mixed critical reception, the general reaction being extremely polarized. While some enjoyed it, praising the enjoyable cast, those who disliked it often refer to it as one of the worst Main Events, due to a troubled development which resulted in choppy pacing, as well as a poorly executed story (the reveal of Freddy Fazbear in particular being widely criticized) which has been considered nonsensical at times, and poorly received characters, such as Librarian Cat and Freddy Fazbear, the former of the two being nominated for Worst NPC Overall while the latter would win that very same award. However, aspects of it were praised, notably the work that was put in by the co-workers in order to make sense of it. Category:Games Category:Fusion